SIM
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: pour Stupide Individu Mentalement foireux. Ou pourquoi le capitaine ne devrait pas faire de simulation.


**Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof, sur le thème de : Turbulence**

Des respirations rauques.

Un geste brusque, arrêté avant même d'être complété.

Un bruit de pas incertain…

La lumière rouge illumine les couloirs par intermittence, donnant une lueur sinistre à la scène. Un homme est au sol, recouvert de débris, ses cheveux blonds dépassant un peu, avec un morceau d'un t-shirt de couleur rouge. Un autre individu, debout à ses côtés le regarde, son regard noir et son visage restent inexpressif, ses mains jointes derrière son dos semble crier un dédain sévère contre le premier homme. Peut être ne sait-il pas quoi faire ?

Un bruit de pas précipité indique l'arrivé d'un troisième individu, en t-shirt bleu, un objet brandi à la main telle une arme de destruction massive. Une exclamation est retenue de justesse, le troisième homme reste immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La scène se fige, comme si quelqu'un avait mis pause dans un film catastrophe.

La lumière rouge continue de clignoter sinistrement, l'annonce d'une procédure automatique rajoute à la scène un arrière gout irréel.

Une secousse parcoure la pièce, et l'homme au sol gémit sous le poids des débris. La scène reprend brutalement vie.

« JIM ! » s'écrit l'homme près de la porte. Pour seul réponse le dénommé Jim secoue son bras libre avec un grognement. Le vulcain debout à ses côtés se penche pour commencer à le déterrer, tout en monologuant.

« Capitaine, pourquoi ne pas vous être éloigné des armoires dans une telle situation ? Les étagères étaient visiblement non sécurisés, et l'ordinateur vous a pourtant informé de ce qui allait suivre. C'était illogique de-»

« Commandant Spock, fermez-là, vous serez gentils.» marmonne le blond au sol.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon absence de parole s'apparente à de la gentillesse. Et je ne fais que rapporter les informations qui vous auraient évité une telle situation. »

L'homme au sol exhale avec force, un air terriblement exaspéré sur le visage, d'un œil il tente de rallier à sa cause le second humain dans la pièce. Manque de pot, ce dernier ne semble que moyennement intéressé à l'idée de contredire le vulcain. Double manque de pot, l'objet brandi par l'homme est maintenant diriger vers Jim, menaçant et terrible.

Triple manque de pot : les étagères n'avaient apparemment pas fini de déverser leur contenu sur le blond, et les secousses n'en avait pas fini. Dans un grand bruit, le blond se fait ensevelir à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul. Spock, un sourcil relevé, est en parti recouvert de débris.

C'est avec un temps d'arrêt que les individus reprennent le fil de leur conversation, et de leurs pensées.

Le vulcain se tourne vers le dernier humain debout, non enseveli avec un air grave. « Docteur McCoy, auriez vous l'obligeance de nous aider à sortir de là. »

Le nouvellement identifier Docteur McCoy prend un temps de réflexion. La lumière rouge continue de clignoter sinistrement, et l'ordinateur persiste avec son annonce de procédure automatique. Avec un mouvement de bras brusque, le docteur s'avance à pas vif vers une interface sur le mur.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi aucun de vous n'a pensé à mettre en route le foutu stabilisateur ? Et cet ordinateur avec son code 48 est insupportable ! »

D'une pression de bouton, la pièce reprend des couleurs normales, et la voix féminine de l'ordinateur se tait.

« Maintenant, si vous pouviez arrêter de faire les imbéciles avec la salle de simulation, non mais. Qui m'a foutu des gens pareilles, simuler des turbulences dans une salle de rangement ! Je suis médecin moi ! Pas régisseur, ni déménageur, alors démerdez-vous avec vos paquets ! »

D'un pas excédé, McCoy prend le chemin de la sortie. D'une voix un peu faible, le blond essaye de se défendre, tandis que le vulcain se relève sans peine.

« Non, mais Bones, attends, j'ai mal là, je crois que je me suis foulé le petit doigt…. Et puis c'est une simulation au cas ou ?... »

La porte se referme sur le médecin d'un glissement définitif.


End file.
